


Purple Mountain Majesty, My A**

by Pineprin137



Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Motion Sickness, Mountains, Road Trips, Vomiting, Worst Road Trip Ever, carsickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: A simple boys' trip with eight men in a single van and a bunch of twisty, turny mountain roads...What could go wrong?
Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416841
Kudos: 29





	Purple Mountain Majesty, My A**

**Author's Note:**

> I may have just gotten back from a surprise trip to Colorado and while *I* didn't get carsick to the point of, you know, my opinion of high altitudes and curvy mountain roads has not changed. 
> 
> They suck. 
> 
> WARNING *LOTS* of vomit in this one. Things get gross--as they usually do when feeling ill while trapped in tight quarters.

“You know, this wouldn’t be an issue if you had just let me drive,” Jensen argued while accepting a second grocery sack from Matt. He placed it inside the one already on his lap. Usually, Jared would help him out if he started to feel carsick, but after overdoing it yesterday during their white water rafting adventure, the younger man was passed out in the backseat with Rob and Rich. 

Jason at least had the decency to look apologetic when he glanced over his shoulder at his sick passenger. “I told you I was sorry, man. I didn’t know.” 

“Well, now you do,” Jensen grumbled, shifting forward in his seat so he could lay his head against the back of Osric’s. He was also asleep. 

Jason, Jensen, Matt, and Alex were the only people currently awake in the twelve-person van they rented for their boys’ trip to Colorado. Jared, Osric, Rich, Rob, and Misha were all passed out. 

_ “Huuurrr--”  _ Jensen swallowed the gag and shut his eyes, feeling worse by the minute. He’d been okay until they got deeper into the mountains, twisting and turning on their way to the cabin. 

He didn’t blame Jason-- It wasn’t the driver’s fault. Since this was the first overnight excursion Jason had joined them on, he’d been unaware of Jensen’s tendency to get carsick when stuck in the backseat. And no, Jensen wasn’t in the very back seat, but to his stomach, the middle row was just as bad. 

The road evened out a little and Jensen sat back with a sigh. If he could just get his nausea under control, he’d be fine. 

Matt, who had been frantically searching under the seat for Jared’s new headphones, paused to look over at his seatmate. “Are you feeling better?” he asked, hopeful that Jensen wouldn’t end up vomiting beside him. 

He didn’t much care for the sound of other people getting sick. 

Jensen didn’t answer. He was trying to focus on anything but the motion of the van or the scenery rushing by outside the window. 

His throat worked and he coughed, only just managing not to be sick. 

When he gagged and his mouth filled with salty spit, Jensen opened the bag and spat. He spread his legs so he could hold the bag open between them, then hunched over. 

“How’s he doing?” Jason asked, checking the rearview mirror. The majority of his passengers were still asleep. 

Matt shared a look with Alex before answering. “Uh, not too good. He’s definitely going to get sick. Is there anywhere we can pull over?” 

Jason scanned the landscape for a Look-Out or Point of Interest, but all he saw were steep cliffs and a bunch of trees. 

Just then, Jensen burped sickly. Alex and Jason both shifted their attention to him while Matt immediately turned away. 

Jensen fought it for as long as he could, but eventually, the twisty drive was too much. He ducked his head into the bag and vomited. The bag rustled loudly when chunky liquid hit the bottom. 

Rich was the first to wake up. Rubbing his eyes and attempting not to elbow Rob in the face, he wrinkled his nose. “The hell is that smell?” 

“Jensen’s sick,” Alex said. 

“Aw, damn,” Rich sighed, reaching over Rob to flick Jared’s ear. “Gigantor, wake up-- Your boy’s blowing chunks.” 

“Huh? Wha?” Jared, who had already been in the process of forcing his eyes open, yelped when Rich flicked him a second time. “Ow! What’d you do that for?!” His question was answered by a loud retch coming from the middle row of seats. 

Jared sat up fully.

“Who was that?” he asked, counting heads and realizing he couldn’t see his best friend’s. 

Alex was once again the one to fill the newly-woke passenger. “Jensen is carsick and Matt’s kind of freaking out. Jason’s looking for a place to pull over, but it’s the mountains, you know?” 

“Aw, crap.” Jared tapped on Matt’s shoulder then waited for him to turn around. “Can you get around him? You can have my seat and I’ll sit with him.” 

Matt quickly nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. He waited until Jensen was quiet then crawled over him. He wedged his way into the back row and sat on Richard’s lap until Jared vacated his seat. Once Jared had moved up beside Jensen, Matt sat down and laid his head on Rich’s shoulder. 

Jensen, who was mostly empty by that point, had his eyes closed while he tied the bag off. He placed it in the footwell at the bottom of the sliding door. Without opening his eyes, he felt around for the tissue box in the seat pocket and pulled one out. After wiping his chin off and blowing his nose, he loosened his seatbelt so he could lean his head on Jared’s shoulder. 

“I hate the mountains,” Jensen said. 

Jared smiled sadly. “I know, but it’ll be worth it when we get to the cabin, right?” 

Coming around a tight curve with limited visibility, Jason slammed on the brakes to avoid ramming into a line of stopped cars. “Everyone okay?” he called out. 

Rob, who was now wide awake, was frantically trying to figure out what the hell happened while Rich and Matt attempted to explain and calm him down. 

Alex had smacked his head against the window when they stopped so he was clutching his head. 

Jared was talking to Alex while he helped Jensen, whose eyes were clenched shut. He had one hand on his stomach, the other reaching under the seat for another bag.

Osric turned to Jason to ask him what was going on, but a car that came around the corner too fast rammed into the back of the van.

All eight occupants were jerked forward when they, in turn, rear-ended the car Jason had avoided hitting just minutes ago. 

Jensen hadn’t been able to find a bag before the impact so there was now a large splatter of vomit on the dash, between the front seats. 

Osric was trying to open the door, desperate to get out while Jason put the van in Park so he could speak with the other drivers. 

Jared, who could definitely  _ not _ handle the smell of fresh vomit was begging someone to open a goddamn window. 

Jensen felt his lunch rise and unbuckled his seatbelt so he could lunge for the door. The door slammed open just in time- 

“Shit, man-- MOVE!” Jared yelled, but it was too late. 

\-- for Jensen to puke all over Osric. 

Embarrassed as hell and still feeling sick, Jensen stumbled out of the van and ran about eight feet away before doubling over to hurl again. Meanwhile, Osric just stood there, frozen in shock as Matt and Jared ran past him. 

Unfortunately, with the interior of the van now smelling like Jensen’s regurgitated lunch, both of them were feeling nauseous as well. 

_“Jesus Christ-”_ Rich muttered, helping Alex and Rob over the various puddles of bodily fluids both in and outside of the van, “--looks like we all just got off the Tilt-O-Whirl…”

After divvying up the water bottles in the cooler, Alex, Rich, and Rob walked over to the sick trio to help them clean up. Rob took Jensen, Alex stayed with Jared, and Rich supported Matt. When Jason rejoined the group, he immediately rushed over to Osric after grabbing a towel from his suitcase. 

“Next time,” Jensen snapped, after rinsing his mouth. “We’re going to a fucking beach-- Got it?” 

A chorus of seven other voices quickly agreed. 


End file.
